Powerful Tattoo's
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke get a very powerful protector, from what they don't know and they don't know everything about her but when Akima starts to fall for Sasuke's brother things get bad, things get worse when they realise the true meaning of danger AU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto-Powerful Tattoos

Prologue

_Hey, yes this is another story and I have plenty more on my computer and I really wanted to upload this and see if the sort of knew writing style is good or not. So please review and tell me what you think! :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto but I own this storyline and Akima__  
_

* * *

**The rain hammered down on the two figures that stood in the one clearing in all of the forest. Lightning crashed down around them but they seemed unfazed. One of the figures eyes glowed a smouldering yellow while the person standing in-front of them had glowing, shimmering blood red eyes. **

**"I'm not going to let you touch them," the figure with the yellow eyes snarled. Her voice was female and full of hate and for some reason her opponent laughed, the laugh was full of mockery and disbelief and a laugh of a male. **

**"Oh really?" he sneered. "And how are you going to do that?" Eyes flashing the girl slowly moved her arms until they were above her head. The lightning struck further towards the male who still seemed unfazed until it hit an inch from his foot. **

**He jumped out of the way before the next shot hit him but a gust of air blew him towards the left side of the clearing. He struggled to get to his feet; his eyes were no longer a red but a pale pink colour as he lent against the tree. **

**"You have no idea who's coming after those three," he stated. "My master will destroy you, he has power you can not believe." **

**"Anyone tries to hurt them, goes within any amount of distance of them with the thought of hurting them I will know and I will destroy them," the girl growled. "You don't know the full power of an Angel Alexia." **


	2. Older Brother

Naruto-Powerful Tattoos

1  
Older Brother

_Here's another chapter! You know I really love to write Itachi! And please tell me if I portrayed his character alright. And tell me what you think of the first chapter _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto but I own this storyline and Akima__  
_

* * *

_"The new girls really weird," Kiba muttered looking at the new girl sitting alone reading a book in a different language. _

_She had midnight black hair, it went to her waist and was cut into many layers, some of her hair had been dyed red, and those parts were plaited. Her shimmering blood red eyes scanned the page quickly as if she was just glancing at the words and not even taking them in. _

_She glanced up sensing the eyes of someone on her. She titled her head as Kiba and his group quickly looked away. She chuckled slightly and went back to reading._

_"I mean look at her," Kiba whispered. "She looks like a Goth." Which to a certain point was true as all she wore was black. _

_"Whatever," Shikamaru muttered. "She's smart so I really don't care about anything else." The new girl was indeed very smart but not very athletic so in Kiba's and half the boy's point of view she was weird. _

_She wore black high heel boots that went half way up her shin, black socks that went to half way up her thigh, a black frilly skirt that stopped two inches below the top of her thigh. She wore a grey long sleeved shirt with rips in it showing her black shirt underneath and she wore three black bangles on her right arm, two were thin while the other one was thicker. _

_"True but she _is_ gorgeous," Kankuro stated while his eyes roamed the girls body freely. "I mean look at her." Kiba did look at the girl again and then did a double take…she wasn't sitting there any more in fact she stood next to the Sasuke, amusement in her eyes. _

_"Boys, just so you know talking about how weird or how cute girls are when they are in hearing distance of you isn't a turn on for all woman," she told them matter-of-factly. "And my name is Akima, not 'New girl'." _

_"Hello," Kankuro purred. Akima turned a red eye on him and raised an eyebrow. _

_"Don't ever do that again," she growled, for some reason her eyes showed…distaste and disgust? "Um…Sasuke Uchiha…is meant to help me find the library and help me get my books…I was told he was in this group." _

_Sasuke stood up without a sound and started walking. Akima's eyes followed him before she blew a strand of hair out of her face. __**'This will be interesting,'**__ she thought. _

_"Are you coming?" he asked over his shoulder. _

_"Yes!" she replied. "Catch you…males later." With a quick wave she rushed off after Sasuke. Kiba let out a breath of air and looked at his friends again._

_"See, weird," he told them giving them a pointed look. _

_"She does give off a certain aura around her," Neji agreed. "Sort of like a powerful one but when she stood next to Sasuke she gave off a protective one." Shikamaru watched as the pair entered the main building, he opened his mouth then closed it again before thinking through what just happened. _

_"But she already had her text books," he muttered. "I saw her carrying them down the hall this morning." The rest of the boys glanced back towards the main building and shrugged. _

_"Another Sasuke fan-girl?" Kankuro suggested. _

_"No, she different have that look about her," Kiba shook his head. "Whatever she is I just know she's not normal." Not knowing just how right he was they all went on eating having no idea what was going on. _

Akima woke up briefly from her dream and looked at her alarm clock, it blinked numbers at her that she couldn't figure out as another dream claimed her mind…well, not really a dream more of a memory then anything really.

_Akima walked through the halls of Konoha with a bandage around her left upper arm. She glanced briefly at it and winced. Sasuke was standing next to his locker as she walked past him. His eyes locked onto hers and nodded before saying something to his friends before following her. _

_"So, is what you say true?" he asked. His eyes looked down at the bangles on her right wrist. "Are you meant to protect me?" Akima smiled as she looked up at him. _

_"Yes and two others, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno…know where I could find either of th-" Akima cut herself off as they turned the corner and saw a blonde haired blue eyed teenager being slammed into a locker over and over. _

_"That's Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke whispered. "But I have no idea who those three are." Akima marched forward eyes flashing in anger Sasuke dashed after her and pulled her back. "Don't be stupid you can't fight them." _

_"Who said I was going to fight them?" she asked giving a wicked grin. She walked towards them before stopping. "Can you make sure they don't come near me?" _

_"Sure," Sasuke nodded. Akima made two circles with her index fingers and her thumbs before interlocking her last three fingers. The second knuckles on both index fingers touched. _

_Her eyes closed briefly and then opened again, they changed colour to a dull yellow. _

_**'You are going to stop now,' Akima sent into the three minds off the bully's. 'You are going to stop and never bother anyone again you are going to became model students and help out anyone in need.' **__The three bullies's turned to face Akima their eyes were also a dull yellow. _

_"We are going to stop now, we are going to never bother anyone again," they all echoed. "We are going to became model students and help out anyone in need." And with that they left. Akima released her hands and her eyes went back to the shimmering blood red colour. Sasuke stared at the teenager with wide eyes. _

_"You are you?" Naruto asked. Akima glanced at him and cocked her head to one side. Her eyes briefly flashed yellow before going normal again. "I've heard of you people before." _

_"You did to him what you did to me, didn't you?" Sasuke asked. "Showed him in his mind?" Akima nodded. _

_"And don't worry I haven't controlled your minds, you just saw what I had to do to be able to control ones mind," Akima said. "Now I just need to find Sakura Haruno." _

_"Um…first I think I need to tell you-" Naruto started before Akima waved him off. _

_"I already know, I know everything about the people I must guard and protect," she explained. Her left arm under the bandage glowed, hissing in pain she removed it to see another line joining the circle, one in the middle the other above it. "The last line is for Sakura." _

Akima once again gasped awake. She now knew that something was important with her first encounters with three she is meant to protect. She raked her hands through her hair trying to figure out what was going on before another memory/dream dragged her back into the darkness.

_Naruto and Sasuke stood either side of Akima who glanced warily in-front of her. Never before had they seen her so afraid never before have they seen her so shaken up and they just wanted to beat the crap out of the guys that did this to her with a metal base ball bat or a metal pipe it didn't matter which both sounded delightful in their minds. _

_The two boys met together at a café before school to talk about what Akima had told them, they were both still a bit uncertain about it all but after Naruto told Sasuke that witches were in deed real and so were Vampires, Sasuke believed the tiny bit more. _

_As they walked towards the school they each felt a burning sensation in their left arms. A circle, like the one Akima had, was being drawn there by an invisible pen along with two lines. After the circle had stopped being drawn the middle line in both their circles started to burn. _

_"I think Akima told me that if I was in trouble the line that represented me would burn," Sasuke had said glancing at Naruto then at the line again. _

_"Yeah, so seeing as there are two lines one must be for one of us the other must be for Akima which means…" Naruto trailed off worry in his voice though he didn't know why. He had just met the girl and was worrying about her. _

_"Akima must be in trouble!" Sasuke exclaimed. He had talked to Akima a lot the first day he met her and he liked her a little while after spending half an hour with her. "Let's go!" _

_Sasuke and Naruto had dashed off in the direction of the school. Naruto was leading them as he explained he had some magic power and would explain when they had gotten the Sakura girl with them. _

_What they had found when they entered the school had them seeking blood. The three guys that had been tormenting Akima were now surrounding her. Obviously she wasn't very good with the mind controlling powers. _

_One of them raised their fist towards Akima and in blink of an eye Naruto was in-front of her, he had hold of the fist and was crashing it little by little. _

_"Naruto! Stop!" Akima commanded, her eyes widened when she saw the tattoo on his arm. She glanced at Sasuke who was by her side a second later then Naruto and saw the same thing. '__**Never before has this ever happened,'**__ she thought eyes never leaving their arms. _

_The last two went to grab Naruto when two fists appeared on either side of their faces. When they fell a pink haired girl stood their fuming. A tattoo was also on her arm with three lines, another line appeared in Naruto's and Sasuke's tattoo. _

_"I was wondering when I would find you, Akima," Sakura laughed. "Now let's go." She grabbed Akima's arm who wasn't use to contact and dragged her away. _

_Naruto and Sasuke followed minutes after making sure that the three males weren't getting back up. They lent on the building either side of Akima who was staring at Sakura with disbelief clouding her eyes. _

_"How?" she simply asked. "How did you know?" Sakura winked at her and pointed at the tattoo. _

_"My mother's friend is a witch when she saw the tattoo she knew what it meant, I was getting a protector who also had to protect another two people," Sakura explained. "But she said only the protector gets the tattoo and not the people getting protected, so how come we have one?" _

_Akima opened her mouth closed it then opened it again before closing it and shaking her head she shrugged. She had placed her cool and non-caring look back onto her face. _

_"I don't know and God knows what they'll do to me when they find out," she replied. "Letting the people you must protect get the tattoos is one of the lesser crimes in my world but it still is punishable if the council deems it worthy." _

Akima shot up in bed and knew instantly what the memories meant. She flew out of her bed and looked out her window. Sure enough three bright lights burned through the sky.

"The council will be here in a few days," she sighed. "But why show me those memories?" she asked herself…maybe there was something else important in them.

"What are you yapping about?" Naruto's sleepy voice asked coming from the floor. "People are trying to sleep." Akima smiled sheepishly at her three friends and scratched the back on her neck.

"I was saying that the council will be here in three or four days," she told them. Sakura stood up and yawned. They were at Sasuke's house and took turns in sleeping in the bed this time it was Akima's turn.

"It took them three months to come?" she asked. Sasuke titled his head to the side and laughed.

"Must be a real bad council," he grumbled. Akima set a glower at him for the remark but he seemed unfazed.

"Like I said, this crime is small compared to the other things they have to deal with," she muttered and added with a growl. "And they aren't a bad council." Sasuke shrugged and laid back down.

"Whatever," he muttered. "I'm going back to sleep otherwise my brother will yell at me for not getting up in time for school."

The other three laughed before glancing at the Uchiha in interest. He felt their eyes burning holes into him and peeked open an eye to see three pairs of eyes peering at him.

"In all the time we have been here we have never seen or even heard your brother," Naruto gasped. "Is he even real?" Sasuke threw his pillow at the annoying blonde before scowling at the two females.

"I wanna see him!" Sakura cooed. "I wonder is he's as good looking as you." Sasuke gaped at him and then looked at Akima who had a dreamy look in her eyes as well.

"Sakura, you're gay!" he exclaimed. "And Akima…" he had nothing to say against the only straight person in their group."This isn't like you." He finished with; not exactly proud with his reasoning for her but it was the best he could think off.

"So, I'm not gay and I am allowed to think about boys, I'm not a freak," she defended making her three friends burst into giggles which turned into a full out laughing fit. "What? I'm NOT!" She huffed and walked towards the door and out of the room leaving the wind blowing rather dangerously before calming down.

She glanced at the door before shaking her head in dismay and making her way down the stairs needing a drink to calm her nerves because in truth she was very much worried about why the council was visiting. They never made an appearance themselves for such a minor crime.

"Why are they coming?" she asked not aware of the other person in the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Why are who coming?" the shadow asked making Akima jumped and squeal in fright. She peered into the darkness to see an older version of Sasuke standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a drink of water in one hand while the other brushed some bangs out of his eyes.

"Um…" Akima couldn't help but stare; he was right down to the last little atom on earth the cutest guy she had ever laid eyes on in her whole life. "Who are you?" she asked. The figure chuckled and walked forward his eyes never leaving Akima's startled ones, she was sure that her eyes gave away what she thought but in this second she didn't care, she was meeting Sasuke's brother and that's all that mattered.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother," he told her. "And who might you be?" He asked stopping an inch from her. He was very much taller then Akima who wasn't very tall to begin with, he bent down and flicked her on the nose. "It's rude to go around some-ones house and demanded to know peoples names." She bristled up at the flick on nose but couldn't help the blush that appeared at his closeness.

"I'm Akima, Sasuke's friend," Akima explained. "And I'm sorry." She huffed and went to turn around when Itachi grabbed her arm. Akima may be used to Sakura grabbing her arm but she wasn't use to males touching her, she flinched slightly, hoping that Itachi didn't have as brilliant perception as Sasuke but he did and he noticed the flinched and filed the information away.

"You wanted some water right?" he asked holding out his glass. "Then have mine." She glanced at the water that she knew he had been drinking from and to the slightly smirking Itachi. She gulped and gingerly took the glass from his outstretched hand.

"Thankyou," she whispered. Though she may be shy she can say she never stuttered at anything or anyone no matter what. "What year are you in? I haven't seen you around school before." She quickly drunk half the glass of water, not nearly as much as she needed, but still gave the rest to Itachi and decided once he went back to his room she would have another two or maybe three glasses of water.

"I'm not in school," he replied shoving the glass back to Akima who crossed her arms over her chest refusing to take it back, shrugging he answered the other question in her eyes. "I'm twenty-two, much too old for a little girl like you."

At that comment Akima really wished for that glass of water back so she could pour it over him. _'How dare that pompous jerk!'_ she snarled in her head. She really wanted to read his mind but knew it was dangerous when no-one else was around.

"I'm not a little kid!" she growled. "And I happen to be turning eighteen at the end of May. And why, may I ask, do you think I want you?"

Itachi gave her that knowing look that Sasuke gave Naruto a lot of the time before draining the water, licking the droplet that fell down his mouth afterwards making Akima blush furiously.

"There's my answer," he told her smugly as he gave her the glass and walked away, very careful to brush his hand against the one that lay limp at her side. "Night Chibi." Akima turned around, eyes blazing with fire at the nickname.

"I'm not small you weasel!" She yelled after him only to hear laughter. Luckily Sasuke's parents were away for the weekend and weren't coming back until tomorrow, Monday morning.

Akima didn't feel like water after that and stormed her way back up the stairs to Sasuke's room muttering about weasel jerks and pompous assholes. The three occupants glanced at her worriedly as she ungracefully threw herself onto the bed and Akima never does anything ungraceful, even if it is to fail miserably at any sport she tires she still, somehow, does it with grace.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked almost timidly. Akima shot up and glared at Sasuke.

"You could have warned as that your brother was an ostentatious, jerk, asshole, two-faced, monkey breathed weasel!" she exploded. Sasuke suddenly realisation shine in his eyes at hear this. "You might I add does the hole high and mighty act better then you!" She stopped her rant by glaring at the door that led to the hallway hoping that she would burn a whole through it and then burn Itachi.

"You met Itachi," he stated. The other two watched on eager to know how Sasuke's brother so easily infuriated the Witch, not something done easily when it only concerns herself.

"What happened?" Naruto asked bouncing up and down on his sleeping bag.

"What did he look like?" Sakura asked at the same time also bouncing on her sleeping bag which earned her odd stares.

"He called me short, flicked me on the nose, told me, quiet bluntly, that I like him-which I do not!- and he called me a little girl!" she ranted. "No calls me a little girl and small in the same sentence and lives!"

"Well, why didn't you fry him?" Sasuke asked. Akima gaped at him like a fish; no longer did she hide behind her cool and nonchalant mask around them. She only had that mask on when dealing with others.

"I don't really think your parents would like to come home to find a fried Weasel, do you?" she pointed out while crossing her arms. "I was very tempered though." She added on as an afterthought.

"So, you don't like him?" Sakura asked after a long silence in which Akima planned ways to kill Itachi without the police or the Witch Council catching on, while Sasuke and Naruto planned ways to stop any plans that Akima came up with. Having someone who could not only read minds but have a conversation with one in ones mind was very handy. Naruto and Sasuke used Naruto's ability during classes and when they were away from each other.

"No I don't like him!" Akima snarled. Sakura nodded before tapping her chin.

"Then can I have him?" she asked making all three of her friends gap at her like a fish, needless to say by the end of the night they would all have perfected the 'gaping like a fish' technique if nothing else.

"Sakura, you are gay and are going out with Temari," Sasuke and Naruto said very slowly as if talking to a three year old. Sakura shrugged and played with a part of her pink hair looking very innocent and childlike.

"I know that, I just thought maybe Temari, Itachi and I could have a threesome," Sakura shrugged. Naruto, Sasuke and Akima all did the anime fall thing and had very large sweat drops running down their heads. "Joking!" Sakura cracked up laughing after seeing her friend's expressions.

"Don't ever do that again!" Akima gasped clutching her heart. "You scared us for a moment." Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement before throwing pillows at Sakura.

Unnecessary to say that Itachi was standing outside the door and chuckled quietly to himself. He had seen Akima around the house before hanging out with Sasuke while Sakura and Naruto argued about something or another, pulling a prank on Sasuke with Naruto. No, he wasn't a stalker he was just very fascinated with the girl.

"This is going to be very interesting now," he said evilly as he walked back to his room. "Very interesting indeed."


End file.
